Mental
by NaomiDragnel
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a Doctor at mental institution where she meets infamous serial killer Natsu Dragneel a.k.a. Salamander. Will she be able to get into his head and figure out why he kills or will he end up getting into hers? Fairy tail is owned by the amazing Hero Mashima. Nalu
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

My name is Dr. Lucy Heartfilia and this is a story that I never thought I would tell. But now I know I have to or else I might just lose my mind. It all started when I got a job working at a mental institution ,called Dryer Brooks, in the town of Magnolia. I had been working there for almost a year when one day a simple news report changed my life forever...

Magnolia was a very small town with only about 12,000 people living there. It was a very beautiful town but do to Dryer Brooks that housed psychos, serial killers, and just plain crazys you can imagine why it's not the most ideal place to live.

Most who do live in this town are doctors, nurses, or other staff members of the institution. While the rest who live here help run the town.

I live about 20 minutes away from the institution in a small house in the center of the town. While Dryer Brooks was located on the outskirts of the town right at the edge of the woods.

I was getting ready to go to work when I heard the news say that the infamous serial killer Salamander a.k.a Natsu Dragneel was finally caught. He was caught just a few towns north from here.

"Well that's a little unsettling." I said knowing that if it hadn't been for them capturing him he probably would have made him way into this town.

I was about to turn off my tv and head to work when I heard something that sent chills up my spine.

"The courts have deemed Natsu Dragneel to dangerous and too mentally unstable to stay in a prison here in Crocus. So he will be located to the mental institution Dryer Brooks in the small town of Magnolia." , reported the female on the news.

I was absolutely stunned with fear at this news and had no clue why. I deal with insane people and murders all the time but there was something about this man that absolutely terrifies me.

 **Yay new story! Let me know what you think of this story in the reviews. Fun Fact: My inspiration for this story was the game Outlast. So there's going to be a lot of fucked up shit in this story. So you've been warned. Till next time ^_^**


	2. Ch1

Chapter 1:

As soon as soon as I got to work I immediately went to the office of the head doctor of the Criminally Insane Unit, who also happens to be my half brother.

"Good morning Dr. Dryer."

"Good morning, and you know I don't give a dam about formalities. I'm might be your boss but I'm also your bother Lucy."

"I know Laxus but I don't want the other doctors thinking you're giving me special treatment just because we are related.", I said with a sigh.

" I know. You're a lot like mom. She always liked working hard to get what she wanted. She hated having things handed to her.", Laxus said with a smile then kissed me on the top of my head.

Laxus handed me a file and said, "There is the file on our new patient. I'm assuming you already heard on the news."

"Yes. I heard." I said while looking through Natsu Dragneel's file.

"They want you to evaluate him.", Laxus said and I turned to him eyes wide with shock.

"Why?"

"They said he has a soft spot for women."

"Then why not have Evergreen or Levy do it?"

"They also heard about how well you did with Erza Scarlet."

"Erza was different she killed all the men that kept her captive. This man is killing just for the hell of it." I said with much panic in my voice.

"I don't like this either and if I could prevent this I would but I can't. There's a court order that specifically asks for you." Laxus said in a soothing voice and put his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

"When will he get here?"

"This afternoon. I suggest you go to your office and prepare. Don't worry I won't let that basterd touch you." Laxus said then hugged me tightly. I gave him a soft smile then left his office to go to my own.

I ran into the rest of the doctors , that work in my unit, in the recreational room for our patients. Normally when the patients are in the room there are quite a few armed guards. But since there is no patients right now it was just the doctors and I.

"Hey there blondie!" ,a man with blue spiked hair greeted me

"Hello Bicslow."

"Good morning Lucy." ,another man with green hair said.

"Morning Freed."

"Hi Lucy." , said a women with long, curly sandy blonde hair.

"Hi Evergreen."

"Hey how's it going Lu?", a small women with short blue hair said.

"I've been better. What about you Levy?"

"I'm good... I guess you found out about the newcomer?" Levy asked.

"Yep unfortunately but there's nothing I can do now. He'll be here this afternoon." , I said

"Don't worry Lucy we will be right here if you need help." Freed said and everyone nodded in agreement.

" Thank you guys that means a lot to me." I said looking at all of them and smiled.

"Well we better get ready. Since there will be a new patient we will be on the newcomer scheduled. Lucy since you will have the new patient for today your two patients will go to me and Bicslow." Evergreen ordered.

"Don't tell me I have the stripper?" Bicslow complained.

"Yes you will have Fulbuster and I will have Erza."

Bicslow groaned in annoyance and stormed off to his office. Evergreen signed then tuned back to me and said, "In till Mr. Dragneel learns to get along with other male patients you will be going to lunch at a different time as everyone. Today it will only be you and Mr. Dragneel but tomorrow you'll have all three of your patients."

I nodded then remember something and said, "What about Gray?"

"Well today you don't have to worry about it today. As of tomorrow since it will only be you and your three patients it should be even easier for the guards to handle any situation if it happens." Evergreen said.

I nodded and was about to go to my office when Evergreen grabbed my arm and said, "Are you going to be alright with spending the rest of today alone with him. Freed, Bicslow , and I have known Laxus since we were kids and you since you were a baby. We all think of you as our little sister as well. So we are very worried. And even though Levy hasn't known you for as long she still cares a lot about you as well." Evergreen said with worry clear on her face.

I cared a lot about them as well so I knew I had to put on a brave face for their sake.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine but thank you so much for worry about me." I said while hugging her. I gave her and everyone's else a quick smile and left to my office to prepare for the day.

Little did I know how much that day would change my life.

 **DUN DU DUN I think that's how it goes lol. Anyways here's chapter 1 let me know what you think down below and I'm so happy y'all like this story. I wasn't very sure about posting it. I'll post new chapters on every Saturday. And sorry if the next couple of chapters are kind of long I'm still trying to introduce everyone and to get some of their backgrounds out. Till next time ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was finally finished reading Mr. Dragneel's file when I looked over to the clock on my desk. It read 11:40 a.m. and I knew I had to start heading toward the front of the building to greet my new patient. Unfortunately my legs at the moment weren't allowing me to move.

"Come on Lucy pull yourself together girl." I said while slapping my cheeks a little. I finally got up and made my way to the front.

When I got to there I saw Laxus and Ivan ,the owner of Dryer Brooks, there waiting for me and the new patient.

"Hello Sir." I said as soon as I got to them.

"Ah hello Lucy. Im happy to see you showed." , said Ivan a bit annoyed for me being late.

"It's not like I had a choice." I said under my breath. Unfortunately Laxus heard what I said and elbowed me lightly on my side. I stuck my toung out at him and he just laughed.

A couple of minutes later a big prison bus pulled up to the front of the institution. Three heavily armed guards stepped out of the bus first and behind them was a man in a straight jacket and a muscle and behind him were more guards. I had a good view of the man from were I was standing. He was very tall , maybe an inch or two smaller the Laxus. Even through the straight jacket you could tell he was very fit. I can't see much of his fechers thanks to the musle but from what I can see was that his hair was... pink?!

I let out a little giggle, the man heard and looked at me with a curious look. Once again unfortunately he wasn't the only one who heard and I turned to see Ivan glaring at me. Today just wasn't my day. I sighed then turned back to the man and saw him glaring at Ivan. I wonder why he's glaring at him?

We all walked into Ivan's office where we normally talk to new patients and breef them on who there doctor will be and where they'll be staying.

"Hello Mr. Dragneel my name is Ivan and I'm the owner of this fine institution. "

"I'd shake your hand but I'm kinda restrained right now." Mr. Dragneel said as Laxus took off his musle. His voice kind of surprised me. It was kind of deep but it had a very carefree tone to it.

"I'm sorry about that but as they say safety first." , Ivan said and then chuckled.

Laxus was beginning to get irritated so he stepped forward and said, "Natsu Dragneel you are here to be evaluated to determine whether you are just plain crazy or if you're a piece of shit that deserves the death sentence. Do you got that?"

"Yes sir." Natsu said jokingly then he turned and looked at me. He looked at me from head to toe then smiled at me and said, "Who is this lovely lady?"

"This lady is the doctor that will be conducting your evaluation. So show some respect to her and you will address her as Dr. Heartfillia." , Laxus said with anger clear in his voice. Natsu continued to stare at me which sent chills down my spine. His eyes ,which I could now see that they were a dark green, met mine and smiled a crooked smile at me.

Ivan walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Come Laxus don't be mean. He can't help that Lucy is so beautiful."

He squeezed my shoulder and tried to put his other arm around me but I quickly moved over to where Laxus was. I looked over at Mr. Dragneel and he was glaring at Ivan again but this it Ivan noticed and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well I should be getting to work. Come on Mr. Dragneel. " I said before things got out of hand.

I guided him out of the office and down the hall to were the showers were at. I grabbed a pair of clothes that we issue here then lead him to one of the shower room.

"I'm going to take off your straight jacket so you can clean yourself." , I said to him.

"You're going to watch me shower?" , he said smiling cockily at me.

I smiled sweetly at him and said, "It's either I stay and you not be a pervert so you have a nice warm shower. Or I could leave and have the guards come in here and give you a nice cold spray shower. Which would you prefer Mr. Dragneel?"

He chuckled and said, " I prefer the first one."

"I thought so." I said then proceeded to take off the straight jacket.

"Aren't you scared that I'm going to do something bad to you?" He asked me.

"No."

"You seem pretty confident."

"One I can handle myself Mr. Dragneel and two we are being watched." I said and pointed to a camera in the corner of the room. He looked then turned back to me and smiled.

"About 10 guards are waiting right outside that door. So if you want to try something please go right ahead." I said still smiling at him. He chuckled then started to take all of his clothes off. My eyes widened at little at very nice toned body and let's just say he wasn't lacking in the department down stairs(if you know what i mean ;) oh come on we all knew I was going to get a little perverted in this story. And I warn you now a little bit of chapters away it's going to get a whole lot worse lol ). He turned on the water and proceeded to take a shower.

"So what made you become a doctor for a pysc ward?" he asked me.

"I do believe it's my job to ask the question but since we are already throwing out questions how about I ask one of my own?What made you start killing in the first place?"

"Ha. Already starting with the evaluation I see."

"Well that is my job as I said before." I said a little more comfortable now that I started working though he still made me feel a little uneasy. He turned off the water and then looked at me.

He smiled and said, "May I get a towel? And why don't we do this whole shrink thing when I'm fully clothed?"

I handed him a towel and said while giggling, "Sure."

" _This man is very strange but at least he's plight"_ , I thought .

Once he was dressed we stated toward my office so i could start trying to figure out what makes this guy tick.

 **There we go another chapter I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think of it down in the reviews and till next time ^_^ (ps. There will be no chapter next Saturday I apologize but I have been really sick this past week and haven't wrote any new chapters. I will be writing all next week so I can catch up on all my story's. Love y'all :))**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Please have a seat." I pointed to a chair in front of my desk. Natsu down and put he's feet on top of my desk. Now there is a great many things that irritate me but there is one thing that truly pisses me off and right now he was doing exactly that.

"Mr. Dragneel I will only ask you this once. Get your feet the fuck off my desk." , I said in a menacing voice. Last time Laxus put his feet on my desk lets just say he could walk for at least a week.

Natsu flinched at my words and said, "Scary. Are you always this moody?"

I sighed in irritation and gave him a glare that shut him up pretty quickly.

"Can we go on with this please?" I said and he nodded.

"Good now back to my original question: What made you start killing ?" I asked while getting out a notebook and a pen.

"Nothing I just started killing. That's all. End of story." He said while shrugging.

I looked him in the eye and said, "Why are you lying?"

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"Well one: I can see it in you're eyes and two: I've been doing this for a while now and there's one thing I've learned."

"And what's that?" He said and gave me a crooked smile.

"Killers aren't born. There made." ,as soon as I said that his smile quickly began to fade.

I smiled at him and said, "Everyone has their story. What's yours Mr. Dragneel?"

He sat there for a while in silence. He looked up at me and said, "I'll answer one of your questions if you answer one of mine."

"That's not how this works."

"It will if you want me to talk. Otherwise I'm just going to sit here and not say a goddam thing." he said while leaning back in his chair and crossed his arms.

I sighed and said, " Fine but if I don't like a question I will not answer. And no you will not get the same privilege. Remember Mr. Dragneel it's you that has limited time to be evaluated not I."

He nodded and said, " Deal."

" I ask first."

"Alright."

"So as I said before what made you start killing?"

"I guess you can say I had a pretty ruff childhood."

"You would like to elaborate?"

"Hey it's my turn remember."

I sighed in irritation. _"This is going to take forever."_ , I thought.

"Very well what's your question?"

"Why are you working in a metal institution?"

"The human mind fascinates me. Now can you elaborate your answer please?"

He laughed and said," My biological parents where a bunch of meth heads so I got treated like shit and was left alone a lot. When my parents were home I was beaten and starved. One day when I was about 6 I came home and found a man hold a gun at my parents asking for their meth but of course there was no way in hell they were giving that up. Luckily for them my coming in distracted the man and my dad hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out. Not wanting this guy to come back he took the guys gun a gave it to me. He told me if I shot him in the head he'd give me a piece of candy. So I aimed the gun right at the guys head and before I pulled the trigger the man woke up. In a panic I shot him twice and watch as the life left his eyes... I liked watching it so I turned the gun on my dad and put a bullet in between his eyes. My mom screamed and tried to get a way but I shot her in the back of the head. I called 9-1-1 and went into the kitchen to look for something to eat while and waited in till the cops showed. The end. So what do you mean the human mind fascinates you?"

"I'm very sorry you had to go through something like that." I said looking at him with sympathy.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "They got what was coming to them. Anyways you still haven't answered my question."

" Oh right. Uh I like to get into people's heads and figure out what makes them tick."

He smiled at me and said, "Is that what you're trying to do to me?"

"Not your turn. What happened to you during your teen years. There isn't much information on it. All I have is that you were in a catholic boy's home till you were sixteen and then there's nothing else till you were eighteen."

"I moved around a lot. So is that what your trying to do to me?"

I was getting very irritated at this point but knew I had to answer.

"Yes it's literally my job to try and get into your head. Now I can't help but feel you're not telling me the whole truth."

"Do you think you can?"

"Can do what?"

"Get into my head."

"Yes of course I can." I said with a lot of confidence.

"Ah that's pretty cocky of you to say."

"I'm a head shrink cocky is literally in the job description."

We both laughed and Natsu said, "I bet I could get into that pretty little head of yours."

"I doubt that.", I kind of lied. I knew he made me feel very uneasy.

"Why. I'm a killer. I love getting into my victims heads to mess with them before I kill um'. "

"I'm a professional."

"So am I." He said while giving me a smile that sent chills up my spine. I wanted to shiver but knew I had to stay calm.

"How about we make a bet." Natsu said.

"What kind of bet?"

"If I can get into your head with in a month you have to pull some strings so I can stay here and not get the death sentence."

"And what if I win?"

He got up and leaned over my desk and whispered, "You can fuck me anyway you want."

My eyes widened and my face was as red as Erza's hair. I punch Natsu right in his face. He fell back into the chair clutching his face and was laughing his ass off. I pushed a button on my desk and spoke into the speak, "Someone please send security into my office please."

"Wait wait. I'm just kidding. But you should have seen your face it was so priceless." Natsu managed to say in between laughs. I looked at him and raised one of my eyebrows still not calling off the security.

He stopped laughing cleared his throat and said bowing his head, " I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Please forgive me."

"Never mind false alarm." I said and took and finger off the button.

"So what do you want if you win?"Natsu asked.

I thought about it for a moment but couldn't really think of anything. So I just said, "I'll let you know at a later time."

He smiled at me and nodded. I looked over to the clock in my desk and realized it was lunch time.

"We'll finish this up tomorrow. It's lunch time right now and after that I need to show you around."

"Okay." he said like he was bored.

"Am I boring you Mr. Dragneel?"

"No not at all. To be honest you're the most entertaining person I've ever met Dr. Heartfilia." Natsu said in a very mater of fact tone.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Sure I am. Now come on let's go." So with that we both existed my office.

* * *

 **There we go another chapter down. Thank y'all so much for being so patient I was really sick last week and didn't write anything. But now I'm feeling way better. And thank y'all so much for pointing out the spelling errors. I really need to pay more attention to it. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews and till next time ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This is the patients cafeteria.", I said as we walked into the room.

"It's kinda small don't you think?"

"Well only a few patients are allowed in here at a time."

"Why?"

"So it's easier for the guards to handle a situation if it ever a rises."

"Oh. So it's just gong to be me and you today?"

"Yes. But you'll get to meet my other two patients tomorrow.", I said as we grabbed our food and went to sit at a table. The table we sat at had hand cuffs attached to it.

Natsu looked down at the cuffs and said, "Wow bondage even at the dinner table."

"It's for the safety of the staff and the other patients. We do give you eating utensils so we needed a way to make sure you don't try and kill someone with them."

Once we were at the table I reached over and cuffed Natsu to the table.

"I'm sorry it's not the most comfortable thing in the world. Believe it or not the chains used to be smaller."

"It's okay Luce they actually aren't that bad."

"Luce?"

"What? Don't like it?",he said with a smirk.

"I'd prefer Dr. Heartfilla."

"And I'd prefer Luce."

"Ugh! Just shut up and eat" I said in frestration and threw the eating utensils at him.

"Ow! Hey wait a second! These are plastic! Who the hell can I kill with these!?" Natsu shouted.

"Believe it or not it's happened before. Now eat before your food gets cold."

"Or before it runs away." he mumbled while poking at his food with the plastic fork.

"Honestly it tastes way better then it looks."

Natsu took a bite of the food and his eyes widened with shock.

"Holy shit! This is amazing!" "Our chef Mira is the best cook in the world. It's just her presentation that needs work."

"Why doesn't she go to school for that." Natsu said while stuffing his face with food.

"Well that would be a bit difficult since she's a patient here."

"Wow. What is she in for?"

"She poisoned her parents." I said with a smirk.

Natsu was about to take another bite of food but he dropped his fork back on to the trey and looked at me with wide eyes. The look on his face was so priceless I started to laugh so hard tears came out my eyes.

"Why the hell are you guys letting her cook the dam food?!"

I was still laughing to hard to answer him.

"Stop laughing!" He yelled and slammed his fists on the table. This made me jump and I stopped laughing almost immediately. I started at him with wide eyes and I was shaking a bit.

He sighed then looked down at his food and said in a soft voice, "My apologies. I didn't mean to scare you."

I cleared my throat and said, "No I'm sorry. I forgot your a new patient and I shouldn't mess with you like that."

We both look down at our food and continued to eat in silence.

"What are your other two patients like?" Natsu said breaking the silence.

I looked up at him and said, "Grey and Erza? Hmm let me see. Well Erza is very kind and caring but she can be a bit bossy and kind of scary when she wants to be. And Grey is a gentleman but has a bad habit of striping."

"Striping?!"

"Haha. Yeah he tends to randomly take his clothes off wherever he is. "

"Why?"

"He has a very unique past. If you wish to know more I'm afraid you're going to have to ask him. Same goes for Erza."

"Because of Doctor patient confidentiality?"

"Yep."

"So what are we doing after this?"

"I will be showing you your room and then I will head to my office to prepare for tomorrow's schedule."

Natsu nodded his head but stood silently while he finished his food.

I picked up both of our trays and took them over to the trash to dump anything left over. In Natsu's case there was nothing left over on his tray.

"I could have done that myself." Natsu said a bit irritated.

"Just say thank you and let's go. I'd like to get home early today or at least on time." I said in frustration.

"Why? Stressful day at work darling?" Natsu said smiling.

"Yes hunny today was just the worst. I got this new irritating patient that would just not cooperate." I said playing along while unlocking him from the cuffs.

"Aww. How about we go and take a bubble bath together so you can relax." Natsu said while putting his hands on my shoulders.

I laughed out loud and said, "I do think so buddy. But nice try."

I stepped away from him so I could turn around. Once I turned around I saw that he was pouting and I started laughing once again.

We walked out of the cafeteria and head over to the bedrooms. We walked in silence but I occasionally would giggle at Natsu because he would get distracted a lot.

He reminded my of a child sometimes but then I would sadly remember that he was a murder.

When we got to room number 777 I said, " This will be your room for the duration of your stay."

Natsu looked up at the room number and laughed.

"What was the room 666 already take?"

"Hahaha. Very funny. Now get your ass inside your room." I said while unlocking the door with my key card. We stepped into the room and Natsu looked around.

"Well this is... small." , Natsu said in a smartass tone.

"What were you expecting? The Four Seasons? This is a mental hospital Mr. Dragneel not a hotel."

Natsu gave a short laugh and continued to look around the room.

"Well I'm pretty sure you can guess how everything works in this room. So you'll stay here for the rest of today. There is some book under your bed if you would like to read them. I've got paper work to do. Dinner will be served to you in here today so it should be here around 5 o'clock. Lights are off at 8 o'clock."

He nodded his head.

"Well good night Mr. Dragneel. I will see you tomorrow."

"Natsu." , he said when I was just about to leave.

I turned back around and said, "What?"

"Call me Natsu. I hate being called Mr. Dragneel. It reminds me of my old man. So please call me Natsu."

I studied him for a little bit but then gave him a small smile and said, "Very well then. Good night Natsu."

He smiled back at me and said, "Good night Luce."

I sighed but didn't argue with him and turned back around to leave the room.

I went back to my office and finished up on some paper work. Once I was done I decided to call it a day and went home. When I got to my house I decided to take a nice hot bubble bath.

"Thanks for the great idea Natsu." I said to myself.

Once I relax in the tub I look up at the ceiling and wondered what tomorrow had in store for me.

 **I'm so sorry this chapter is so late. I've had a lot of thing going on last week and this week. I should be back on track once 4th of July passes. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter sorry it's kind of short I'll make sure to make next weeks longer. As always let me know what you think of it in the reviews and till next time ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5

***Slight gore warning but don't worry it's nothing too bad.***

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _"I'm running. Why am I running?" I thought to myself._

 _I was running down a dimly lit hallway that I didn't quite recognize but it some how felt familiar. The walls were a tan color with black bordering around it. It was also a kind small hallway with objects sort of blocking my way so it made it even harder to run. To make matters worse my vision had a kind of to hase to it so that impaired my vision even more so I tripped a lot._

 _I was about to slow down ,because running was getting me nowhere, and stop when I heard a sinister laugh. As soon as I heard it something in me knew I shouldn't stop so I picked up my pace and started running like my life depended on it down the never ending hall._

 _A sharp pain all of a sudden shot out from my shoulder and I screamed. I stopped to see what was wrong and my eyes widened at what I saw. Someone had stabbed me with a knife._

 _A hand shot out of nowhere and pulled the knife out of my shoulder. As so as they did that my wound started gushing blood. I turned to see who the hand belong to. When I saw who it was my body went cold, my breathing stopped, and my body started to shake._

 _... It was Natsu Dragneel._

 _"Hello Luce." ,Natsu said in a deep menacing voice with a grin that was just as terrifying._

 _I fell to the ground and started to crawl backwards away from him._

 _"Stay away from me!" I shouted at him._

 _"Aw come on Luce don't be like that. The fun has only just begun."_

 _Natsu lunged at me and I let out a blood curtling scream._

I shot up to a sitting position and realized I was screaming my head off. Thank goodness I lived alone and my neighbors houses where a pretty decent distance from mine that my screaming would not wake them.

I looked over to the clock on my night stand and saw that it was 5:30 a.m. Which meant I'd have to be up in an hour to get ready for work. I could try and go back to sleep but I knew that wasn't going to happen so I decided to just get ready now.

As I took my shower and got ready for work I tried not to think of the dream I had but it kept popping into my head. It felt so real like if I hadn't woken up he would have got me and did who knows what to me.

I was ready at 6:30 but I didn't have to leave for work till 7:40 since I didn't live to far from work and there is pretty much never any traffic. So I decided to read a little bit before I left. I read a couple of chapters of a murder mystery book Laxus had given to me for my birthday while I drank my coffee.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was time for me to leave for work. Once I arrived at work I went straight to my office to get the schedule for today. "Alright breakfast starts at 8:10 and ends at 8:30." I said to myself. I looked toward the clock and saw that it was already 8:02.

"Shit I better hurry."

I decided to go get Natsu first since his room was closer to my office. I knocked on the door but heard no answer.

"Come on Natsu we have to start the day already!" I yelled but still heard no answer so I decided to open the door and wake his ass up myself. I looked over to his bed that was in the left corner of the room and saw that he was still asleep. I went over to him and tried to shake him awake.

"Come on Natsu wake up or else we are going to be late for bre-!" I was interrupted by Natsu pulling me down onto the bed and him getting on top of me.

"What the hell are you doing waking me up this early?" Natsu said in a very angry voice while he pinned my arms above my head.

"Natsu get the hell off me before I call the guards!"

He looked down at me and grinned.

"Say sorry and I might let go of you." He said in a husky voice.

"Natsu if you don't get off of me right now we are going to be late for breakfast." ,I said getting very irritated.

Natsu eyes lightened up and he said, "Why the hell didn't you say that from the start! Let's go gets some grub!"

"I tried but you int-." I once again was interrupted by Natsu. He jumping off of me, grabbing my arm and pulled me out of the room.

He started to pull me toward the cafeteria but I stopped dead in my tracks and said , "Wait Natsu I've still got two more patients I have to wake up!"

He turned and looked at me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Do we have to." He whined.

"Yes we do. Now let's go." I said sternly. Natsu pouted but followed me.

I went to get Erza first since she's a pretty early riser. That and I'd rather have her around just in case Natsu and Gray don't get a long with each other.

I knocked on the door and like alway Erza was up and ready for the day.

"Good morning Dr. Heartfillia. How are you doing?" Erza greeted me.

"Good morning Erza. I'm doing well and yourself?"

"I'm doing a whole lot better then yesterday." Erza said with irritation clear in her voice and her eyebrow twitching slightly.

"I apologize for the inconvenience. I got a new patient yesterday."

"It's quite alright. I think Evergreen had a harder time then me."

I laughed nervously because it's known that Evergreen and Erza don't in particularly like each other.

Erza looked at Natsu and smiled.

"So you must be the new comer. Hello my name is Erza."

She said and extended her hand to him.

"Sup. I'm Natsu." Natsu said while grabbing her hand.

"Id hate to rush you two but we are kind of running late for breakfast. We should get going." ,I said to both of them.

"Of course.", Erza said politely.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Natsu said excitedly.

And with that we took off toward Greys room .

I knocked on Greys door and said, "Come on Grey it's time for breakfast!"

No answer. I sighed and looked to Erza for help. She was about to knock on the door but Natsu beat her to it. He banged on the door loudly and shouted, "Come on sleeping beauty get your ass out here! If I miss breakfast I'm going to kick your ass!"

Erza and I stared at him in shock.

The door swung open and hit Natsu right in the face.

"Who the hell said that! Whoever said is going to wish I never came out of my room!" Grey shouted walking out his door and with out a shirt, as usual.

Grey was my other male patient who was pretty easy tempered but if you insulted him it just might be the last thing you do.

Natsu came out from behind the door and yell, "I said it. So what the hell are you going to do about it!"

Natsu and Grey glared at each other an started to raise their fists. I turned to Erza to ask for help but saw that she was already gone. I turned back to Natsu and Grey and saw that Erza was standing next to both of the with a murderous look on her face. She grabbed both of their head and slammed them together. They both fell to the floor and grabbed their heads in pain.

"It is way to early for you two to be fighting and you are being very disrespectful to Dr. Heartfillia! Now get up and apologize to her!"

"Aye sir!" ,they said together.

They both stood and bowed their heads to me.

"We are very sorry." ,they said perfectly in sync.

"It's okay." I said softly.

"Now let's go to the cafeteria but first... Grey." Erza said , her expression darkening.

"Yes Erza?",Grey said while cowering in fear.

"GET SOME GOD DAM CLOTHES ON!"

"Yes ma'am!" Grey shouted while running back into his room.

After Grey was finish in his room we finally started to head toward that cafeteria. And boy if I only knew what an interesting breakfast it was going to be.

 **I am so sorry that it's been so long since I put out a new chapter. I had some medical issues and was unable to write. But I promise now I will be back on schedule. And as always let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews and till next time ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When we entered the cafeteria we were welcomed sweetly by a beautiful blue eyed and white haired girl.

"Good morning Dr. Heartfilia, Erza, and Gray. Oh and you must be Natsu. My name is Mirajaine its so nice to finally meet you." Mira said sweetly.

"Yo." Natsu said.

"Hey Mira. Breakfast smells amazing." Gray said.

"Hello Mirajaine." Erza greeted.

"Hi Mira. Do you know where Laxus is?" Lucy asked

Mira rolled her eyes and said, " He's sitting in his office like usual. I swear that man is going to burn a hole in his desk with all the paper work he's been doing. "

I giggled and said, " Tell me about it. You should see his office at his house. It's full of old paper work. He's such a pack rat."

"You not miss organization either Lucy ." Laxus' voice bombed from behind me.

I screamed and jumped 2 feet off the ground.

"Dam it Laxus I told you to stop sneaking up on me!" I yelled at him.

"On come on Lucy you need to be more aware of your surroundings."

"This is another reason why I'm so glad we don't live together anymore ."

Laxus laughed then put his hand on my head.

"Wait you two used to live together?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"So what were you two together or something?"

We all looked at each other then started laughing our asses off.

"What the hell is so funny?!" Natsu yelled in irritation.

"I'm sorry but most people already notice by now." I said still laughing.

"Notice what?!"

"She's my sister dumbass." Laxus said then burst into laughter.

"Don't laugh how the hell was I supposed to know that?!"

"My apologies but normally people guess by now that we are siblings."

"Well excuse me for not noticing. So is mister scary eyes your dad too?"

"Ivan? No he's was my mom high school boyfriend. She didn't meet my dad till college."

"Oh." Natsu said but thankfully he didn't press for anymore information.

"Alright that's enough talking you guys are running out of time for breakfast . So get your asses moving. "

We all got our food and sat down at the table. Erza and Gray already knew the routine so they put on their chains before they started to eat. Unfortunately Natsu forgot about them and was smacking the back of the head by one of the guards watching us. He got really angry and was about to stand up but thankfully Erza put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It won't be worth it."

He looked at her and said, "And why the hell wouldn't it?"

"Because you're not the only one who would be getting in trouble. This would look bad on Dr. Heartfilia's part as well."

Natsu look at me and then his hard expression turned into a very concerned one.

Erza notice this and continued, "Just think what would the owner do if he found out that she couldn't even control one of her patients. He'd most likely fire her or maybe even something worse." Erza's words were choked at the end because we all know too well what happens to people Ivan thinks are unworthy.

"Alright everyone that's enough talking or else we'll run out of time to eat.", I said in a light tone. Everyone smiled at me and started to eat, well everyone but Natsu. He looked down at his food and didn't touch it for a few minutes. After about 3 minutes Natsu picked up the chains and put them on. Then of course he started stuffing his face full of food. I giggled at him, Gray looked at him with discuss and Erza just shook her head and continued to eat.

Once we were all done with our food I unlocked everyone's chains and headed out of the cafeteria.

For the rest of the day we just showed Natsu around the rest of the institution.

Natsu and Gray even gave each other cute little nicknames.

"Flame brain!", Gray shouted.

"Ice princess!" Natsu yelled back.

I have no clue why they insulted each other with those names.

Once the day was done I walk everyone back to their rooms. Natsu was the last one I walked back. I said good night and turned to leave but Natsu grabbed my arm and said, " Hey Luce I'm sorry I almost got you in trouble today."

I turned to look at him and said, "It's okay. I should have made sure everyone's chains were on before I sat down. I'm so use to Erza and Gray already knowing what to do. So I'm sorry that the guard hit you." I said then bowed to him in apology.

He pulled me up by my chin and made me look him in the eye.

"Don't do that. I was in the wrong okay." He said to me.

I was about to argue but he put his hand over my mouth and said, "Please stop trying to argue."

I rolled my eyes and started to giggle. He removed his hand and I said, "Good night Natsu."

With that I turned to leave and as soon as I was about to close the door he said, "Oh and Luce."

"Yeah." I said opening the door again and when I looked back up Natsu was very close to my face.

He moved his head to my ear and said, "Did you have any interesting dreams last night?"

My eyes widen in shock and lay body froze in it place. Natsu chuckled in my ear and moved away from me. He pushed me out the door and started to close it.

"Good night Luce. Sweet dreams." , he said then closed the door. I reached for the door to open it again but my hand froze and I just walked back to my office so I could finish my paper work and go home.

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews and till next... Well the next page lol ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Warning some M rated content in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Natsu's words are still rang through my mind. He couldn't possibly have known what I dreamt of... Could he?When I got back to my house I decided to take a nice hot bath. As I sat in my bathtub and slowly started to drift into and unconsciousness.

 _When I opened my eyes i had found that there was dark green eyes staring into mine. It was Natsu, I could recognize anywhere. He was straddling my hips and had his face very close to mine. I was about to scream but in a flash he smashed his lips into mine. I tired to struggle but I noticed that he had them pinned to my side. After a few seconds my mind started to get all hazy and I couldn't focus anymore. My struggles stop and I have into the kiss._

 _His lips felt nice and warm. He noticed my cooperation and moved his hands to my breasts and started to massage them. I move my lips away from his to let out a loud moan._

 _"Nats.." I was about to say but he cut me off with another kiss. He removed one of his hands off my breasts and started to move it slowly down towards my sex._

I shot up and splashed water everywhere. I now realized that I had fallen asleep in my tub. I got out ,quickly dried off and got dressed for bed.

I laid down and stared at the ceiling. Why in the hell did I dream about Natsu. More importantly why did I dream that we were about to... I could feel my face getting hotter. I groaned in frustration and turned over to lay on my stomach.

I shot up into a sitting position and screamed bloody murder. I stopped screaming and tried to calm myself down. I couldn't remember what I dreamt about. All I know was that it scared the hell out of me. I looked at the time and once again I woke up at 5:30 a.m. I sighed and thought ,I hope this isn't going to be an everyday thing.

"Damit." I said to myself and got out of bed and decided to get ready for work early again today.

Once i was all done getting ready I decided to just head over to work early and prepare for the day.

I thought today would be a good day for group therapy. I looked over at the time and saw it was already 8 o'clock. I walked to Natsu's to wake him up. I stopped at his door and waited there for a bit. My mind flash back to my late night dream in the tub and my face started to hate up again. I slapped my checks and said to myself in a wisper, "Come on Lucy it was only a dream. Just open the dam door."

"You know they say talking to yourself is a sure sign of insanity." , Natsu said. I jump at the sound of his voice. What the hell I didn't even hear the dam door open.

I looked at him with an irritated look and said, "Well your up early. And why the hell is your door open?!"

"I wanted to be up early for breakfast and your brother saw that I was up early and unlocked my door."

I looked at him in confusion and asked, "Are you sure it was him?It doesn't sound like something he would do."

"Yeah I seen him clearly through the door window."

I looked at the small 8"10 bulletproof glass window that was on the door. Maybe he was mistaken. There was no way Laxus would have unlocked a patients door without their assigned Doctor with them.

"Can you describe the person you saw."

He sighed in irritation and said, "Blonde hair, grey eyes, a Harry Potter looking scar going through one of his eyes, and a permanent look of constipation on his face. So do that sound like your brother dearest?"

Natsu snickered but I ignored his last comment and realized that it was Laxus that he described.

"Yes it does." , I said a bit concerned because he would never unlock one of my patient's, let alone a new patient's, door.

Natsu looked down at me and said, "Are you okay? I'm sorry about the constipation thing."

"Yeah and it's okay. Let's just go get Gray and Erza."

"Okay." He said without pushing me for more information and then we headed toward Erza's room.

Once we got Gray and Erza we all headed to the cafeteria. When we entered the cafeteria my eyes immediately started looking for either Mira or Laxus. I found Mira serving our breakfast as usual.

I went up to her and said," Good morning Mira."

She looked at me smiled and said, "Morning ."

" Have you seen my brother?"

She look down with a sad expression and said, "No sorry not this morning. I was also told by Dr. Evergreen that today I'll be with her because Laxus had other things to do today with Ivan."

I put my hand on her shoulder and said, " Don't worry Mira I'm sure it's nothing too serious."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and said, "Are you sure? You know how mean Ivan is to him."

Yes I did know how much Ivan loves to mentally torture his son. Mira's eyes widen in fear and said in a whisper, "What if he found out about us?"

"That's impossible the only ones that know are you, me and Laxus. And I'd rather die then tell anyone."

She smiled at me and placed one of her hands on my cheek.

"Thank you Lucy. I'd probably go crazy if I didn't have you."

I grabbed her hand that was holding my cheek and said, "No problem. Now I'll let you get back to work before someone thinks something is wrong."

I waved at her and went back to the table with my patients.

We had a pretty uneventful breakfast. Once we were all done Erza asked, "So what's on the schedule for today Doctor?"

"Well I thought we would have a group therapy today."

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"It's were we sit down and tell a story about ourselves." Erza answered.

"It seems kind of unfair Doc since Erza and I have already done this."

"Well Natsu hasn't so get over it. You love talking about yourself anyways."

Gray sighed in irritation but didn't argue. We entered a room that was about the size of an elementary school classroom and four chairs were in a circle in the center of the room.

We all sat down and I said , "Well who wants to go first?"

Erza raised her hand and said, "I will go first Dr. Heartfillia."

"Alright go ahead Erza. The floor is all yours."

 **Thank you guys for being patient. I really appreciate it. And also thank for telling me what your favorite supernatural creatures is (fun fact: Supernatural is one of my favorite tv shows.) Please keep telling me your favorite supernatural creatures are. I need 31 (hint, hint^-^) of them and only have about 7. Next weeks chapter will actually have a name,"Erza". Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews and till next time ^_^**


	9. Sorry

For those of you who are wondering what was wrong with the story I accidentally posted it with out reviewing it so I had to take it down from it being published. I'm so sorry for the confusion. I hope y'all have and amazing day ^_^


End file.
